This invention relates to apparatus for cooking of food items. The new cooking oven may have infrared heating under a rotatable floor and a gas rear heating element to direct heat to a cavity dome. There may be an open access opening in combination with a dual hood vent system.
Cooking ovens using convection, conduction and radiant heating have been known in the art. Cooking ovens that include a rotatable cooking floor have also been developed in the art. The particular arrangement of the oven enclosure or insulation structure, the cooking floor and the heating elements may determine the cooking quality and efficiency of a particular oven. Also, the desire to have an oven access opening that does not require closure for efficient oven operation may determine the structure of the oven elements. Known ovens for cooking food items such a pizza that may include a rotatable floor have not optimized the use of infrared heating elements positioned under the cooking floor or positioned a rear gas heating element structured to convection heat the oven cavity by directing flame to heat a cavity dome.
The present invention is directed to cooking ovens for food items. An insulation structure may be supported on a bottom floor and have a floor positioned above the bottom floor with the floor rotatable. An infrared heating element may be positioned below the floor and be oriented to radiate the floor. A rear heating element may be positioned in a rear portion of the insulation structure in a horizontal plane with the floor and intermediate the insulation structure and the floor. The insulation structure and the floor may define a cavity and the insulation structure may have an access opening to the cavity. A vent system may be positioned above the access opening and there may be an outer enclosure.